Juliet
by AnnyGurl
Summary: Juliet has been hiding her powers for years but when she auditions to be part of the Zenith project. She finds it hard to get along with any of them, let alone be team mates to stop Concussion.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet walked down the halls of her school totally invisible. No one even noticed she was alive and it has been like that since she was a child. Nothing about her was extraordinary, except for one aspect. What she lacked in physical appearance she made up with talent. She could do something no one else could. Juliet could fly and destroy or heal things with her voice. Her parents have always known and they have always told her to hide it. They weren't afraid of her but more amazed. They couldn't brag about her because her grades were average as were her looks and the only thing they could brag about they couldn't tell anyone. Juliet walked into the girl's washroom at the end of school and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was painfully straight, her eyes boring brown and her skin was uncommonly pale. People often thought she was sick when she didn't look up or talk to anyone but really she was just too shy to. Today was going to be different though; her parents were taking her to area 52 after being scouted by a secret service agent. They said there was a program being made in the government for children just like Juliet and that after her audition they would tell her if she made it or not. If she didn't make it something was truly wrong with her that she wasn't even weird enough to fit in with the freaks.

The trip to area 52 was way too long for Juliet and her mother who was bouncing off the seats for most of the ride but became almost comatose in the last hour out of boredom. When they pulled up her parents kissed her head and sent her in. They weren't allowed in with her and this could be their last time seeing each other in a long time. If she did get into the project group, which they call the Zenith project, then she would be living at area 52. All the kids were brought into a room and told to wait before they one by one disappeared into the audition room and never came out. One of the people in the room Juliet recognised as Dylan West who she went to school with. She never talked to him because he was the bad boy of the school but rumors about him turning invisible in the middle of math class sent the whole school into a panic mode and he hadn't been back since. Juliet wanted to go and talk to him but he was called up and went into the audition room. A very pretty red haired girl went next and then it was Juliet's turn.

Sitting at the table were three people. An older man with large glasses and a white lab coat, a beautiful woman with thick glasses and a man with grey hair and a very carefree attitude that Juliet could see from the second she stepped into the room. It took her a second but she recognized him as Zoom and almost lost her mind. She was a huge fan of the comics and thought that was all made up, but seeing Zoom sitting in front of her confirmed all of her dreams.

"Name?" The older man in a lab coat said and Juliet shook herself back to reality.

"Juliet Castor."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Power?" Zoom said and grabbed her file from the woman and looked at it closely.

"Flight." She didn't feel the need to tell her about her voice yet, she didn't know how to explain how it could kill or heal. Juliet was afraid to try it because she didn't have total control over it yet.

"Okay show us." They all watched intently and Juliet felt nervous. She has never really been too fond of her powers and never had people ask to see it before. She slowly levitated off the ground and watched at the two in lab coats were impressed but Zoom looked bored.

"That's it? You're not flying, you're levitating. Two totally different things." Zoom said and grabbed the stamp that would reject her from the group. She couldn't do that and flew over and grabbed the stamp.

"I have more." Juliet said and Zoom let go of it. She flew around the room and stopped in mid air to look at the three of them. Once again Zoom didn't look impressed.

"In your file it says you have two powers. What's the other one?" Juliet slowly came back to the front of the table and landed on the ground. She shifted her weight back and forth and watched as they waited in anticipation.

"My voice can heal...or kill." She watched their faces change from delight to fear as she said the last part.

"Kill or hurt?" Zoom said and Juliet was a little taken back. No one had ever questioned her powers like this before.

"It hurts them but it can get to the point where it can kill or destroy something."

"So it works on inanimate objects as well?" The older man asked and Juliet nodded. Zoom told her to try it out on the apply he set down on the table. He and the two doctors put on heavy duty head phones to block out her voice and everyone else was told to evacuate. Juliet had never tried anything like this before but she had done it in the past by accident. She sang a low note and as she raised the volume of it and the apple started to shake, it got to the point where the apple exploded and Juliet quickly shut her mouth and calmed herself down. Zoom gave a looked at her cautiously and she gave a thumb up to show it was safe. They took off the head phones and looked at the exploded apple all over the table and the walls.

"That was impressive." The female doctor said and Juliet brushed the hair out of her face and gave a shy smile. It was weird hearing anyone talk about her powers besides her parents. "Can it do the opposite? Like bring the apple back together?" Juliet wondered if it could and she told them to put the head phones back on. She sang the note again and the apple came mostly back together, they all looked impressed but Juliet was disappointed. She wasn't able to bring the apple back fully since it was missing about a quarter of it and almost all of the red skin on the outside.

"Welcome to the Zenith project." They said and stamped a green mark on her file and she was led into another waiting room and her parents showed up a few minutes later and they all embraced each other lovingly. It wasn't that Juliet disliked her parents; it was just that she was a teenager and felt that she didn't need them to watch over her all the time. But right now she didn't want them to leave her here. They said their goodbyes and Juliet was showed to her sleeping compartment. There were four other sleeping places with name tags on them. Tucker, Sally, Summer and Dylan. Juliet wondered if it was the Dylan she knew and she figured it was because in Dylan's room was a leather jacket and some huge headphones that she has seen him wearing around school. She sat on her bed and looked around trying to take in everything that had happened. She was one of them now. A real freak. She couldn't hide her powers anymore, she had to train them, perfect them and use them however the government wanted. Juliet felt used and accepted at the same time and it made her very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Holloway came to Juliet's sleeping chamber later that night but she pretended to be asleep so she didn't have to meet the other members of the Zenith project because she was afraid she would have the lamest power of all. She felt she was a glorified bird. When Doctor Holloway softly called out her name and Juliet ignored her the doctor left and Juliet let out a relaxed sigh. She had gone many nights without dinner just because she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her parents often said it was depression or social anxiety disorder but they were afraid to take her to the doctor in case her powers were ever found out. Now Juliet just had to wonder if she wasn't just superhuman but also just generally unbalanced. She often wondered if she were in a sick dream and one day she would just wake up and figure out the last ten years of her life was just a figment of her imagination. Juliet turned on the small light by her bed and pulled out Pride and Prejudice from her suitcase. The pages were bent and yellow while the spine had almost split down the middle. Juliet had read this story maybe a million times and the book showed it but every time she read the lines that Jane Austen had so effortlessly written and brought two very different people together into a passionate love, Juliet still cried and cheered for the characters like it was her first time. She got so pulled into the book she didn't notice the person hanging around her door

"Hey." A head popped into the room and Juliet bolted up but slightly relaxed it was Dylan. "I knew I recognised you. I didn't know you had powers." Dylan walked into her room and Juliet shrugged not knowing what to say. Social anxiety sucks. "So...what is it?" He started looking through her things and as he touched a small wooden box on her bed side table Juliet jumped up and ripped it out of his hands.

"I fly. Now if you don't mind I'm busy." Juliet tried to push him out of the room but he was much sneakier than she thought.

"I can see that. What are you reading?" He grabbed the book off her bed and read the worn-out title and had to repress his laughter. "Pride and prejudice? Isn't that the movie about those British dudes with funny hats?" Dylan tried using a terrible English accent and although he had insulted one of her most prized possessions, she couldn't help but giggle.

"The book came first doofus." They both laughed and Dylan finally let her get back to her book but now that she looked at it now all she could think of were men with bad English accents and funny hats. "Maybe tomorrow." She said to herself and went to bed feeling a little less anxious about meeting the rest of the Zenith team. When the morning finally came Doctor Holloway came banging on their doors and everyone peeked out of their doors to see who it was. Dylan was in a loose band tee-shirt and baggy sweat pants, Summer had a tight tank top and shorts, Tucker was in boxers and a loose tee-shirt while Cindy was in a cat costume. Juliet felt a little stupid for wearing a pink night gown that stopped mid-thigh. Juliet looked to Dylan and noticed his eyes were darting from Summer back to her with a grin on his face and Juliet could feel her face heating up. "Pervert." Juliet said and when Summer saw Dylan looking at them as well she rolled her eyes and locked herself in her chamber and Juliet did the same. Dylan sighed and closed the door while Tucker who was twelve and Cindy who was six were left looking at each other very confused.

"Okay now that we are all together we are going to get some training done." Doctor Grant and Holloway looked very excited while Zoom stood beside them picking his breakfast out of his teeth. Even during breakfast Juliet barely talked and just stared at her food hoping that it would just disappear. It wasn't that Juliet didn't like food, it's just she was so nervous that she had lost any appetite she might have had after not eating for almost twelve hours.

"Is Captain Peppy over there going to help us?" Dylan said sarcastically nodding to Zoom and the elder just laughed. Dylan and Zoom didn't really seem to get along well from what Juliet had seen. They were always mocking each other and calling each other names but maybe it was just a guy thing.

"I'm supervising." Zoom replied.

"So that's a no." Dylan said under his breath and all the kids laughed. Juliet even let out a little chuckle and Doctor Holloway signalled for them to zip their lips. Dylan rolled his eyes and finally stopped talking so they could finally explain what was going on with the training.

"First we're going to work one-on-one with each of you to see where your full potential is and how we can bring out the deeper power inside of you that even you didn't know about." Juliet had no idea what Holloway was talking about with 'Deeper power' so she looked to the reflective glass around the top of the large room. She couldn't help looking at herself compared to Summer. She had soft curve, long red hair with beautiful eyes and amazing body. Juliet on the other hand was pale, long legs, boring straight hair and boring brown eyes. The yellowish orange jumpsuit they gave all of them didn't hide how skinny she was, if anything it made it most apparent as she barely filled it out. "So that's what we're going to be doing okay?" Holloway stopped talking and the Zenith droned back a yes. "So first we'll start with Dylan. Everyone else has some free time to head to the class room or the practice room." Dylan looked to Juliet and pretended to shoot himself before being pulled away by Zoom.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Dylan yelled out and got slapped upside the head from Zoom. The girls giggled and looked to each other awkwardly.

"Come on guys lets head to the class room. Juliet you coming along?" Summer had taken on some sort of older sister role to the two already and she felt like she would be interrupting them. Too shy to say anything back Juliet just shook her head and headed to the practice rooms which looked like a squash court with the lines on the floor badly buffed out. Instead of practicing Juliet sat up against the wall and stared at the remnants of what use to be a fun exercise room filled with sweat and laughter. Now it was to be used by a child trying out their new found super freakness and somehow they were supposed to be proud of their achievement when they reached a new level of this freakness that put them above the other freaks. Juliet hated thinking of the others as freaks but that was what they all were. Freaks in stupid yellowish orange jumpsuits.


End file.
